La discussion improbable sur la féminité de Derek
by La librairie - A la pire fic
Summary: Scott et Isaac étaient entrain de discuter d'un sujet très spécial surtout venant de Scott qui refusait d'aborder le sujet avec Stiles à cause d'un certain loup-garou grincheux et mal léché. Scott et Isaac se demandaient comment s'était de sortir avec un mec, comment c'était de vivre avec un mec.


**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Jeff Davis

**Note :** C'est un dialogue entre plusieurs personnage au présent.

**Note2 :** Il y a une recorrection.

* * *

><p><em>En ce jour pluvieux à Beacons Hills, un jeune adolescent rangeai le matériel de crosse de son équipe. Une nouvelle punition du coach Finstock pour Stilinski.<em>

_Au moment d'entrer dans les vestiairesaprès avoir fini sa punition, Stiles entendit des voix et il se mit à rire doucement sans se faire remarquer._

_Scott et Isaac étaient en train de discuter d'un sujet très spécial surtout venant de Scott qui refusait d'aborder le sujet avec Stiles à cause d'un certain loup-garou grincheux et mal léché._

_Scott et Isaac se demandaient comment s'était de sortir avec un mec, comment c'était de vivre avec un mec._

Je suis sur que ça doit être trop bien, t'as pas un fille hystérique pour te hurler de ranger des chaussures que tu as laissé traîner devant l'entrée, de baisser le son de la télé qui est trop fort pour ses petites oreilles, s'exclame Isaac.

Ça sent le vécu, Isaac, s'exclame Scott en rigolant.

Ça se voit que tu vis pas avec Erica ni avec Cora, dit Isaac. La première se prend pour une miss Univers et la deuxième est une phobique du ménage.

Ouai mais elles ne sont pas tes petites copines alors qu'est-ce que t'en sais, s'interroge Scott. Tu vis avec des filles mais pas avec une petite amie.

Dixit, le mec en couple et fidèle à sa meuf méga autoritaire qui lui dit même quel caleçon portait, murmure Isaac.

Comment tu sais ça toi, dit Scott en arquant un sourcil.

Nan, pour de vrai, s'exclame Isaac. Scott tu es pathétique là.

Pathétique toi-même, dit Scott en tirant la langue.

Je viens d'avoir une idée, t'imagine pas de filles donc pas de blabla sur le régime, murmure Scott. Ça veut dire pizza tous les soirs, pas obligé de faire la vaisselle, jeux vidéo toute la nuit. Mais c'est génial d'être gay, s'écrit-il.

_Stiles se mis à rire à gorge déployée, Scott était … impossible. Comment on pouvait penser comme ça._

Pas sûr que ce soit aussi cool, dit Isaac en voyant Stiles éclater de rire.

He, s'exclame Stiles. Les loups vous vous intéressez au mec maintenant, Allison va faire la gueule mon pote.

Ça va pas, je m'intéresse pas au mec, jamais, hurle Scott avec une tête de déterré.

_Stiles riait aux éclats, il va bien s'amuser avec eux pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire._

Non, Scott se demandait juste comment était la vie quotidienne avec un mec et si c'est comme avec une fille, dit Isaac avec un ton blasé. Mais vu qu'il ne veut pas en parler avec toi à cause de Derek, il me harcèle avec.

Ouais la vie quotidienne, pas vos relations sexuelles, s'exclame Scott avec une grimace de dégoût pendant qu'un frisson lui parcourait le corps. Ça par contre tu le gardes pour toi mon pote, je veux pas savoir comment tu fais et qui fais quoi.

Dites-moi comment vous imaginez ma vie alors, demande Stiles avec un regard amusé.

_Scott regarda Stiles puis Isaac puis la poubelle, son visage était tout ridé, signe d'une intense réflexion._

Ça doit être cool enfin je crois, ... t'as pas besoin de repasser tes vêtements, de trier le linge, de ranger les baskets, de manger des légumes verts à tous les repas, tu peux manger comme un porc, non, demande Scott.

Et surtout, tu n'as pas à attendre pendant 3 heures pour aller à la salle de bain, rajoute Isaac.

Stop, stop et restop, s'écrit Stiles Quand tu sors avec un mec, c'est as comme si t'étais avec tes potes de lycée, Scott ! Est je cuisine des légumes aussi.

Na mais toi ça compte pas Stiles, tu es …, hésite Scott

Je suis interroge, Stiles.

Il est interroge, Isaac.

Toi, dit Scott en lançant un regard noir à Isaac.

De toute façon, ton raisonnement marche pas pour les vêtements, dit Stiles. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu Derek avec des vêtements non repassés ou assortis à sa tenue voire à ses yeux ?

Te fou pas de moi, Derek c'est un homme, il n'est pas comme ça, dit Scott avec un air scandalisé.

C'est vrai que je vois mal Derek faire ça. Utiliser un fer à repasser, s'exclame Isaac en éclatant de rire.

Crois-y ou crois-y pas, qui peut savoir, qui sait, dit Stiles avec un air de mystère. Mais par contre je peux t'assurer que tout ce que vous venez d'imaginer, c'est plutôt une relation entre deux colocataires mecs supers bordéliques.

En gros, deux Scott McCall ensemble cela donne ça. Un beau bordel de gars immature, explose de rire Isaac.

Toi je vais te tuer, grogne Scott sur Isaac.

J'ai terriblement peur, Scotty, s'exclame Isaac en reculant quand même un peu.

Ah ouai, grogne Scott.

_Isaac se mis à réfléchir pour changer de sujet car il n'est pas suicidaire, même si Scott vient juste de devenir un alpha, il s'est qu'il n'aura aucune chance._

Mais dit nous comment c'est alors, Stiles, de vivre avec un garçon, dit Isaac avec soulagement.

Avec Derek c'est vraiment très très spécial, s'exclame Stiles.

On s'en doute, t'as vu son comportement et ses réflexions tout en lui est spécial et pas du bon côté de la force, dit Scott.

Le bon côté de la force, demande Isaac.

_Scott et Stiles hurlèrent en même temps Star Wars et inculte. Ils n'en revenaient pas qu'Isaac ne connaisse pas ce mythique chef-d'œuvre ( surtout les trois derniers )._

Désolé, bande de geek, balance Isaac en rigolant.

Passons, dit Stiles. Quant à Derek il a du stiles*, Scott, un style fou. Donc je disais, avant d'être interrompu pas de benêt de louveteaux. AH oui, Derek a besoin de la salle de bain aux minimums deux heures le matin et aussi le soir avant d'aller se coucher ou plutôt de s'envoyer ...

Stop, s'écrit Scott. Je veux pas savoir la suite de ta phrase. Et c'est... c'est... impossible, Derek n'est pas comme ça dit-il en demandant confirmation à Isaac.

C'est vrai que Derek reste enfermé un certain temps dans sa chambre après le petit-déj', dit Isaac.

Putain de merde, pas possible s'écrit Scott.

Ilest aussi super maniaque, tout doit être rangé et tout doit être propre, dit Stiles. Il ne supporte pas les jeux vidéo et refuse de regarder les matchs à la télévision.

Mais il est pire qu'une fille s'écrit Scott scandalisé.

Pire que Erica et Cora réunie souffle Isaac.

Il aime aussi qu'on se couche en même temps pour pouvoir ma câliner, me mordiller le coup, me ...

Stop, s'écrit Scott. Stop Stiles. Ça tourne au porno gay là calme tes ardeurs.

Tu connais, demande Stiles.

Stiles, s'exclame Scott.

Il connaît, Scotty et moi on s'entraîne de temps en temps ensemble, lache Isaac en regardant Scott avec envie.

Isaac, s'écrit Scott.

_Isaac et Stiles se mirent à rire de la tête de Scott, une grimace digne des mamans les plus outrées. Après c'être remis de sa frayeur, Scott affirma que les gays étaient pire que les femmes. Enfin pas tous mais surtout ceux qui montrent le contraire comme un certain loup bad boy._

Enfaîte, Derek, s'est une cendrillon. Une jolie princesse, dit Scott en explosant de rire.

Derek, une femme, s'insurge Stiles. Mais tu vas chercher ou tout ça. On est juste deux hommes qui s'aiment. Derek est juste plus carrée et moins drôle que moi.

Et plus proche de la féminité, s'écrit Scott.

Je serais quoi lui offrir pour son anniversaire, une robe de princesse bleu, dit Isaac.

_Les garçons continuèrent de débattre sur le rôle de princesse de Derek, sans se douter un instant que Derek était une princesse rebelle. Sauf peut être Isaac qui se mit à reculer vers la sortie du vestiaire tout doucement avec Scott._

Aie, ma tête. Putain vous pouvez pas contrôler vos loups. Oh mon chéri que fais-tu là, demande Stiles.

Alors, je suis une princesse, grogne Derek.

Que tes yeux couleur rubis, m'excitent mon Derkounet, susurre Stiles.

Derek, lâche le de suite, crie Scott avec des yeux rouges luisants.

La ferme Scott et casse-toi, grogne Derek. Mon Derkounet, Stiles, vraiment, murmure t-il.

Vient, on va les laisser, dit Isaac en traînant un Scott inquiet.

Parfait, à nous deux. Une princesse tu disais. Tu veux que je te montre quel prince je suis avec mon épée et comment tu es une princesse avec ton joli petit cul, demande Derek.

_Stiles embrassa son amant avec un grand sourire de vainqueur. Comme s'il ne savait pas Derek était là, Isaac n'avait pas reculé vers la sortie pour rien. Et grâce à ce petit manège, Derek était énervé pour un moment, ce qui allait se traduire par une nuit de baise qui commencera de suite contre les murs du vestiaire._

* * *

><p><em>* Jeux de mot vraiment nul, je sais!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux Reviews<strong>


End file.
